Pliers-shaped tools for gripping fish or animals for scaling or skinning are known, e.g. Pittis U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,703, Van Dyke et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,551 and Vogt U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,969, and other U.S. patents cited therein. But none is known having the herein disclosed type of gripping jaws with a bluntly tapered sharp-tipped conical skull-penetrating game-immobilizing point for providing large-area smooth, and thus tear-resisting, holding surfaces both on and in the tissue being gripped. It is thus the principal object of this invention to provide such a tool having not only relatively flat-faced opposed gripping faces but also at least one relatively large bluntly tapered sharp-tipped smooth skull-penetrating game-immobilizing point for providing a smooth tear-resisting holding surface in the object to be gripped. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following description proceeds.